Buffy/Spike Songs from Stories
by Pandora North Star
Summary: I've written a collection of songs from different stories by Spike and Buffy. Enjoy!


Songs from Spike and I Are in a Band and "Life is But a Song"  
By PNS (or aka the characters)  
  
Spike's Song (MY Pain) by Spike  
  
'Here I am  
A Lonely man  
Far from my mother Night  
Here I am  
A lonely man   
Chained in the light  
  
I never asked to be the one to be  
Lost and found, then set free  
I'm a demon in a man's clothes  
And God only knows  
That I…  
  
Chorus: That I am, torn from limb to limb every night  
Because I love what's wrong  
And do everything that's right  
That I love the good  
And forgot that I could-  
  
I could make the world bleed  
It's been so long since I've done a bad deed  
Don't you know I'm a bad boy  
Not some baby Slayer's Toy  
  
I'm a rebel, bleached of all that's pure  
And you can bet for sure…  
  
That I am, torn from limb to limb every night  
Because I love what's wrong  
And do everything that's right  
That I love the good  
And forgot that I could-  
  
Give into the need  
And let my soul be freed…'  
  
I'm Alright by Buffy  
"\\I want to find a future  
That suits my past  
I want to find a dream  
I can hold onto at last//  
  
Chorus:   
\\I can be the girl you see  
But so much is different inside of me  
Please, I'm not asking you to worry  
I'll be fine  
If I can win, one last time//  
  
\\Could you be the one to hold me tonight?  
If I cold just stay on my feet..  
I'm not sure I'll make it to the light  
As I make it down this one way street//  
  
\\Did you know little girls can have destinies   
Mapped out in the stars?  
Did you know little girls could have so many scars?  
I'm not asking for answers. Because the questions I can't find//  
  
\\Someone tell me I deserve  
An end to this endless night  
Someone tell me what I'm doing  
Makes any difference in the fight//  
  
\\I can be the girl you see  
But so much is different inside of me  
Please, I'm not asking you to worry  
I'll be fine  
If I can win, one last time//  
  
\\Don't mind my rambling  
Don't mind my tears  
It's just that I've been a Slayer  
All these years  
So Mom coming home  
Wait for me//  
  
\\Please, I'm not asking you to worry  
I'll be fine  
If I can win, one last time//  
  
  
Finding Sanity by Buffy  
\\My body is a pendulum  
Swaying with the tides  
I go where I am needed  
A warrior ravaged by time  
  
My feet have yet to touch the sand  
Upon a distant shore  
I have yet to know sleep  
Like a dreamer peaceful in the night  
  
Chorus: I've felt alive before  
I want to feel it again  
But I don't know where to find  
My own sane piece of mind  
  
My heart lies, buried in the ground  
Locked in heaven, I've been thrust out  
To walk the earth and hell  
Not allowed to even shout  
"When do I get my share?  
  
I've felt alive before  
I want to feel it again  
But I don't know where to find  
My own sane piece of mind//  
  
  
Listening to a Song by Spike  
\\I listen to a song tonight  
And it takes me away  
Somewhere I know I've been before  
She's buying a stairway to heaven  
  
But the price is too high  
I've seen her pay for it  
With the greatest sacrifice  
But she never gets to see the glittering door  
Can she take anymore?  
  
Watching her I know  
Turning her away is crueler than  
Leading her into my world  
Why are we chosen to fight?  
What more can we learn?  
  
They turned her away at the door  
And I know I'll never make it that far  
I guess that's the price you pay  
For living  
  
I never asked to be this man  
I never asked to walk this path  
So why am I so glad to be here  
Watching her?  
  
I listen to a song tonight  
And it takes me away  
Somewhere I know I've been before  
She's buying a stairway to heaven  
  
But the price is too high  
I've seen her pay for it  
With the greatest sacrifice  
But she never gets to see the glittering door  
Can she take anymore?  
  
I believe if I believe enough in her  
She'll make it  
And I'll make it  
But God how can I believe?//  
  
Slipping Away by Spike  
\\My baby  
I'm afraid  
That we'll be stuck in our past  
We've tried running but we always go back  
  
And I know we can't live in yesterday  
Cos you're all I know of tomorrow  
So we keep going on  
Together  
Looking for a place to rest  
I could ride the wind, with you by my side  
But without us  
I cannot survive  
  
When you went away  
I felt a chill always in the air  
The world got so cold  
And I hate to remember  
Why do I remember?  
We can' t look back  
  
A darkness creeps upon me  
And I sink back into death  
When I think about how far I've come  
And what I will lose  
If I can't go forward  
Without slipping back  
  
My baby  
I'm afraid  
That we'll be stuck in our past  
We've tried running forward but we always go back//  
  
Interlude by Buffy  
  
\\The demons they ignore  
The price that they pay for  
Being evil  
I can't ignore  
The price I pay  
For being good  
  
I've seen more than you can understand  
I've forged rivers when the world was dry  
And I've been a firefighter   
But I want to give in  
I don't feel more than what he gives me  
  
I'm a reflection and all I see is him  
I'm an echo  
I'm a shadow  
Of air, and darkness  
Don't you see I have no soul?//  
  
\\But from the ashes I will rise anew  
For you see what is in me is you  
I will weave a new world  
For the Fates have given me a new string  
To thread my spirit with//  
  
  
Spinning My World  
\\I walked by the ocean in the darkness  
And I thought of you  
For I love you like the tides  
Ever changing, always moving  
Together we are like the sun and moon  
  
You fill my world  
You're all I bloody think about  
And you drive me crazy  
I am pulled like the tides  
Your gravity pulls me towards you  
  
You spin my world  
You rock me, shake me, but please take me  
Don't let me be alone  
Sweet mother you're my goddess  
And you're fine  
  
My head aches and the distance is far  
But I feel you  
With every breath I don't take  
Like a pain, reminding me how much it hurts  
When you're not around  
  
Across an ocean, even by my side  
I'm alone when I'm not inside you  
Because I want to lose myself in you  
And become part of you//  
  
  
I'll Battle Till the Stars by Spike  
\\La da da da  
There's a girl who walks in beauty  
Who walks in the pain of the night  
She's does everything that's needed  
Always equaling the fight  
  
There's a girl who asks me  
If what she does is right  
And I can't say 'cos I can't tell  
All I know is  
  
I made a promise to a lady once  
And I make it every night  
I'll battle all the darkness  
Until happiness is in sight   
  
Some day God willing  
I will sleep eternally  
My soul resting with the stars  
She doesn't know  
But I want it  
  
All she wants, everyday  
In and out and running  
Fast as we can  
She's driving me straight to insanity  
And I love it  
She wants me  
She wants me  
  
I made a promise to a lady once  
And I make it every night  
I'll battle all the darkness  
Until happiness is in sight  
  
What can I say  
I'm a dreamer  
I'm a fighter  
I'm a restless spirit drifting in this world  
I'm mad, I'm crazy  
And she's leaving it all behind  
But I'll keep my promise…// 


End file.
